


Dragon and Wolf: Glossary

by tag0



Series: Dragon and Wolf [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: Glossary of terms for the Japanese words in theDragon and Wolfseries. Links are contained within the series works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the links in this glossary lead back to the "full work" rather than the "chapter by chapter" work.

#### Prologue

[[Def1]](../941751#_glnref1) _hitokiri wa hitokiri_ : A hitokiri (lit. "manslayer") is a hitokiri. (When used in Rurouni Kenshin, the phrase tends to imply "forever".)

[[Def2]](../941751#_glnref2) _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_ : lit. "Kyoto Patrol Group"; another group of samurai and ronin who supported the Shogunate and patrolled the streets of Kyoto – referenced in the anime, episodes 15 & 16.

* * *

#### Chapter 1

[[Def3]](../941751#_glnref3) _soba_ : Soba is a type of thick noodle made of buckwheat (a pseudo-cereal grain – aka it's gluten free) that is often eaten cold with sauce, or in soups. The historical Saitō Hajime was known to enjoy plain soba.

* * *

#### Chapter 2

[[Def4]](../941751#_glnref4) _shoji_ : An interior door in a Japanese-style home.

* * *

#### Chapter 3

[[Def5]](../941751#_glnref5) _shinobi_ : Spy. A more specific term than _ninja_ , which actually meant anyone who was a bandit, thief, or spy.

[[Def6]](../941751#_glnref6) _saya_ : Sword sheath.

[[Def7]](../941751#_glnref7) _sun_ : A Japanese unit of measure equivalent to approximately 3.03 cm (just under 1.2 inches). Used for both swords and building.

[[Def8]](../941751#_glnref8) _shaku_ : A Japanese unit of measure equivalent to approximately 30.303 cm (just under one foot). Used for both swords and building.

* * *

#### Chapter 4

[[Def9]](../941751#_glnref9) _menhari-gata_ : Folding _tessen_ (iron fan) made from silk, very thin leather, or _washi_ (a very strong Japanese paper) spread over a metal frame. (pg. 81,  Taiho-Jutsu: Law and Order in the Age of the Samurai by Don Cunningham)

[[Def10]](../941751#_glnref10) _tori'i_ : The archway over a path leading to a Shinto shrine.

[[Def11]](../941751#_glnref11) _kurikata_ : The knob on the _saya_ (sheath) of a Japanese sword that holds the _sageo_ (the cord).

[ [Def12]](../941751#_glnref12) _suigetsu_ : Solar plexus/pit of the stomach.

[[Def13]](../941751#_glnref13) _nakago_ : The tang of a Japanese sword – the metal section inside the hilt. Often held the signature of the smith.

* * *

#### Chapter 5

[[Def14]](../941751#_glnref14) _tsuba_ : The hilt guard of the sword.


End file.
